


I am sorry

by SophieAAAH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :(, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Langst, M/M, Other, Rape, Self-Harm, There are going to be more than on chapter, alot of - Freeform, i need to vent on some shit ok?, i you're wondering, ill add more tags later on, sorry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAAAH/pseuds/SophieAAAH
Summary: Lance is not having a good day. Or week. Or life.





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, hope you enjoy!  
> (also trigger warning, you can see which ones on the tags)

It's a cold morning when Lance wakes up in his bed unable to get up.

He knows it's going to be one of those days when he tells his roommate hunk that he's sick and he'll have to stay in the dorm for the day. Although he knows its a bad excuse it's the only thing he can say to be able to stay in bed and be left alone to sulk/cry/cut.

Luckily, it's the weekend and even hunk won't tell him to get up, although he'll still have to say that he's sick, otherwise, hunk will find out that there is something wrong will the oh-so-poor lance.

He lies in bed for another thirty minutes before he hears a door opening and closing the other side of the room.

"Hey Lance," Hunk says, his voice soft and warm, and a little raspy because of him just waking up. "I got you some tea."

Lance doesn't look up before he lets out a small "thanks".

"I'm sick." Lance manages to say as he tries to ignore his shaking hands.

"Yeah I figured, you didn't look so good yesterday," Hunk says as he puts the cup of tea next to lances bed. "Anyways, call me if you need anything."

Hunk slowly turns around and walks out of the room, gently closing the door behind as to make sure that lance doesn't get startled.

Lance hugs his pillow as he can feel his elbows shaking and his heart racing. He doesn't realise that tears are falling down his face before its too late. He tries not to let his voice out because the walls are thin and hunk is in the room beside him, either studying or watching some stupid youtube video that Lance wants to laugh at but can't because his stupid mind isn't letting him and his mouth can't seem to smile.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    He tries to calm down before looking besides his bed to where hunk put his tea. In that bedside table, he has something that he knows is toxic but he likes to call "friend". He takes it out and looking at its sharp sides he feels quick enlightenment. He pulls up his left sleeve and puts it to his skin before making a deep, red line appear on his left wrist. He cries for a moment before he can't feel any tears falling anymore and the sadness turns to numbness, then he returns to lying in his bed for the rest of the day.

 

\----------

 

The weekend is over and lance couldn't be any more unmotivated. He has to get up because he can't miss any more of Mrs Alluras classes. He's been "sick" on Mondays for so many times now that Allura must hate him. As he gets ready for the day, he makes sure to put his jacket on and let the sleeves fall so far down so that he can make sure that nobody can see his scars.                      When he looks at himself in the mirror he knows that today is going to be a bad day.

 

\----------

 

Before Lance and hunk arrive at their classes he meets up with Keith and Pidge.

"Hey, guys!" Pidge happily shouts as they see each other from across the hallway. 

"Hey, Pidge!" Hunk quickly shouts back before they meet up. 

Lance Is  _not_ in the mood right now and can't really seem to say anything. Huh, it really must be a bad day.

"Where's Keith, isn't he supposed to be with you?" Hunk asks looking at pidge.

"Yeah He's coming, he had to meet up with Shiro about something so I went ahead to tell you guys here he was at." Pidge answers, and as Hunk and pidge continue their conversation lance can't seem to chime in well enough. 

Anxiety is rising in his chest and he feels his breaths getting quicker. He really didn't want to do this, he really didn't. He tries to keep up but can't seem to concentrate in his surroundings, he can't even feel when a hand is touching his shoulder, it feels so distant and Lance couldn't care at the moment.

"Hey Lance, you ok?" Its Keith, he must've seen lances shaking shoulders and his rising chest, as he's trying not to hyperventilate. 

Pidge and Hunk both see the state that lance is in and quickly turn their attention to him. 

"hey buddy, you alright?" Hunk asks but that didnt seem to work because now Lance fell to his knees and started to have a full-blown panic attack.

"Oh god hat do we do I don't know how to handle this!" Pidge shakingly squirmed.

Keith quickly sat in front of Lance, taking his hands and squeezing them tightly, as to assure that he's still there. 

"Lance? You have to listen to me, I need you to follow my breaths ok?" Lance seemed to follow through as he looked up to see keiths chest, Keith started to breath in and out slowly and lance tries to follow through. After five minutes of breathing Lance manages to calm down.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He quietly says looking down at the ground. Keith looks back to hunk and pidge who both doesn't really know ho the handle the situation before he says;

"Ill go with you." 

 

As they walk to the bathroom Lance doesn't seem to act like... himself. He isn't trying to play off the situation nor does he joke around. He's just... walking behind Keith looking down at the ground like a scared child.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  When they arrive at the bathroom Lance walks into one of the stalls and pukes in one of the toilets. Keith hurries to see how Lance is doing, he pats his back and begins to take Lances jacket off so that it doesn't get dirty.

\--

 

Lance cant process what's happening properly. He was on the ground, then he felt an overwhelming amount of nausea taking over him, he followed somebody to the bathroom and is he puking? Yeah, he's puking. He can feel somebody patting his back and then gently starting to take off his jacket. At this point, Lance couldn't care anymore and lets whoever it is with the extremely warm and gentle hands do what they gotta do.

 

\--

Keith Helps Lance out of his green jacket as he sits in front of the toilet puking out whatever contents he ate. He knows that that jacket is important to him, and he probably doesn't want it to be covered with his vomit. He pulls the sleeve of Lance's right arm of with ease, flinching at how hot Lance is. He then proceeds to take off the sleeve of Lances left arm, and as he pulls it off he sees something that doesn't belong on Lance.

His left arm is covered with scars, some old, some new, there is one that seems to have been inflicted not too long before today and it's particularly deep. Keith cant really understand the situation as he picks up Laces arms and studies the scars in pure horror. Lance seems to have noticed Keiths discovery and bursts into tears before saying, 

"I'm sorry."


End file.
